1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic setup system and method of a Ubicell base station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, when a new base station is established in a general mobile communication network such as a macro network, the new base station should be notified of information related to surrounding base stations.
The base station to be newly established is notified of correct position information such as latitude/longitude information of the new base station and has configuration information (e.g., environment information and construction information) of the surrounding base station. In the process of establishing the new base station, an operator should intervene.
In a current x Digital Subscriber Line (xDSL) network and its variations or a cable network, a subscriber is provided with a wide area network service such as an Internet service using a modulator-demodulator (modem). When the subscriber moves to another area, he/she first requests for service termination in the present area, and contacts a service provider to send a registration request for the same service after the movement.
Ubicell was recently developed by Samsung and works by connecting to a mobile carrier's network using user's home broadband connection, creating a mini-cell in the user's home. The Samsung UbiCell is basically a mini “private” base station allowing only a limited number of mobile stations to be connected to it. The Ubicell leverages Access Point Base Station technology, sometimes known as a femtocell, to improve mobile coverage in the home.
In the case of a Ubicell base station, the service provider cannot identify correct position information for installation. Thus, in a typical macro network, any technologies related with base station establishment cannot notify the Ubicell base station of surrounding base station information. When the subscriber does not notify the service provider of home address because of privacy, or fails to notify the service provider of correct home address or correct position information (latitude/longitude information) despite of correct home address at the time of service request, the subscriber cannot be provided with a normal Ubicell service because some incorrect information is given to the service provider.
The Ubicell service is a mobile communication service using a service supported by existing wide area networks (xDSL/cable modem).
That is, the subscriber is provided with the Ubicell service separately from the wide area network service.
However, when the Ubicell service is applied with the same procedures as the macro networks, following problems can take place.
First, additional cost for the service provider (e.g., termination/registration of the Ubicell service) can be charged.
Second, the service operator can erroneously input wrong values for the Ubicell base station.